The present invention relates to apparatuses for transferring items, and more particularly relates to the transfer of items which may be hung, such as garments and other clothing-related items. Garment-transfer apparatuses are often used in cleaning establishments and other garment-handling establishments where specific items must be retrieved. The apparatus of the present invention relates in particular to an apparatus for high-speed storage and retrieval of items at, for example, a cleaning establishment.